


This Mortal Vessel

by Melancholy_Incarnate



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_Incarnate/pseuds/Melancholy_Incarnate
Summary: This is the story of how I died, met God, and was transported to another reality to babysit his man-child of a son, Lucifer Morningstar.





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is not your typical ABO fic. In fact, I rather dislike ABO fics in general. This will not be some creepy "you smell nice i gotta smash" type thing. This was actually written in order to expose everything wrong with ABO fics.

The shortcut behind the abandoned Marsh was usually empty. Occasionally there would be a high school student selling weed or even LSD a few times. Today, however, was different.

Two men blocked the path. One was standing and the other was sitting with his back against the crumbling red brick wall. When the standing man was distracted by my arrival, the man on the ground tried to bolt. He didn't get very far before the other shot him in the back.

Then the gun was aimed at me.

I stared down the barrel of the gun, backing slowly away. I finally saw the man's face. He was just a mere boy, no older than fifteen.

"I swear I didn't want to hurt anyone! If he'd just given me the money like I told him to, I would've let him go! But then you showed up and he tried to run- and you saw me-"

"No no no! I promise I won't tell! Just let me go! I promise! Please!"

Three shots, center mass. 

As I lay bleeding on the cold, dirty concrete, gasping my last breaths, a flutter of wings came to take me away. 


	2. He Restoreth My Soul

I could not remember much of my encounter with God, but I did know I was offered a task and that, if I chose to accept it, I would be restored to life. Of course, I accepted. I think. A flash of blinding light and what felt like every cell in my body ripping itself apart later, I woke up lying against a brick wall. But this wasn't the abandoned Marsh, because Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore.

I tried and failed to get up at least once, passing out from the pain of it, but finally managed to get on my feet. Leaning heavily against the rough surface of the wall, I fought against the dizziness. Head spinning and torso bleeding from three bullet wounds, I staggered out of the alley and towards... somewhere. You never really see in movies how much it hurts to get shot. It's the kind of hurt that makes you beg for someone to come put you out of your misery. The kind of hurt that doubles you over and leaves you gasping for breath on the sidewalk, trying to get in just one more breath before you collapse and die.

I got many an odd look as I stumbled through the glittering lights of the L.A. night, clutching my stomach. I coughed and gasped and struggled to breathe as I approached the tall building. I knew that _this_ was where I was supposed to go. Finally, I made it to the door. A bouncer looked at me, sniffed, and let me in, all without a word. I was confused, but in too much pain to do anything about it. I cast about for a few moments before finding a pretty bartender and asking to see Lucifer Morningstar. She led me to him, eyeing me suspiciously.

"An Omega? Well, this is a pleasant surprise," the man said, looking me up and down. I had no idea what he was talking about and right then I didn't particularly give a shit. "What is it you desire?"

"To go home," I almost sobbed as I removed my hand from my belly. My hands shook as I finally looked down at my ruined sweater. Blood had soaked through the pale blue fabric, staining it a deep red. Lucifer's face hardened and he grabbed my arm, pulling me into an elevator after whispering instructions to the beautiful bartender. Once in the elevator, I began to cry, frayed nerves reaching the breaking point.

"Shh, shh. Everything will be fine. I will call my friend at the LAPD and we'll get you all fixed up."


End file.
